Conclusions part 2
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: part 2 of the seventh story in the our begining series


Previously

"Leave our baby brother alone," cried the shorter one. Kate froze. She looked over at Abby who looked just as stunned.

"Dale leave him alone!" Kate yelled pushing through the group of people.

"Dale stop it he's unconscious," Kate cried.

"Please stop your going to kill him Dale stop please," Kate screamed. Peter grabbed his younger brother from behind but Dale threw him off sending his brother flying into the mirror across the room. Kate grabbed her brothers arm. He turned and hit her into the wall she fell down limp.

"Caitlin!" Dale stopped as he turned looking at his sister there was a blood running down her head.

"Oh god." he turned and looked at Tony who was lying just as limply on the floor looking a thousand times worse.

"I thought you had controlled your anger," said his little brother walking past him to check on Tony.

"He's still alive but not for long if he continues to bleed like this" Gibbs nodded and called 911.

* * *

Dale paced the waiting room. Not looking at any one. Every one looked up as the police walked in. 

"Dale Todd your under arrest for assaulting Peter Todd, Caitlin Todd and Anthony DiNozzo, you have the right to remain silent any thing you do say can be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney do you under stand?" Dale nodded. As the police went to walk out doctors came out. Every one looked at him.

"We tried every thing but there was nothing we could do…

* * *

Conclusions part 2 

"He bleed out" Every one looked up at him.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

_Please not Tony _Abby thought.

"Frank" Every one looked up at him.

"Who the hell is that?" Abby asked the doctor looked around.

"Oh sorry wrong waiting room" Every one sighed and looked back at Dale and the police officers. Then another doctor walked in.

"Mr. Todd?" James looked up.

"Yes?"

"Your daughters ok, she might have some short term memory loss for a few months but that will go. She's in recovery at the moment, when she's moved to a room, I'll come and tell you" James nodded and sat down sighing in relief he pulled his other son into a hug. Now only Peter was left. They all looked up as two doctors walked in, one shaking his head.

"You go first" said the younger doctor.

"We did every thing to save him, but he lost too much blood. He was in really bad shape when we took him into theater. There was nothing we could do; I tried everything I could to save him. I spent more time then I should have trying to save him. But I couldn't" Every one looked at the doctor waiting with baited breath to hear who they had lost.

He looked at the people in front of him. A young man in hand cuff's was going to go to jail for assaulting some one occasioning death. Family and friends would lose a loved one someone who they loved and cared for so much.

He looked up as a beeper went off.

"Its mine he's bleeding again, could I get your help to save him?" The younger doctor asked he nodded and they rushed out.

"Wai- Tony's sisters sat back. Waiting, hoping, praying that their brother was the one to live to survive to get on with his life in the best way he could.

* * *

The hours ticked by slowly one, then two followed by three, four and five. When the sixth hour past every one was a breaking point, Dale had been taken away hours ago. Abby sat in her chair rocking back and fourth watching Gibbs pace back and fourth. James and Drew hadn't moved since they were told about Kate. Ziva was sleeping as was McGee. Ducky was trying find out any information to no avail. 

Eight hours later the two doctors walked out.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"We were able to save him, but he'll be in a wheel chair the rest of his life." Gibbs rolled his eyes Ducky jumped up knowing that look.

"It may help if you told us which of the two young men, survived and who passed," he said.

"Of course sorry, it was Mr. - A pager when off again. Every one groaned as the two doctors ran off.

"Do we get to know, any time this century?" Gibbs asked as Kate's doctor walked in.

"She's in her room now." James nodded as Ducky stood up.

"Perhaps you could tell us we have been waiting to find out how two other people are. Every time we are about to find out something happens delaying it. We know one has died and one will never walk again we just don't know who they are?" the doctor nodded.

"I'll do my best to find out for you," he nodded and walked out.

* * *

"This is ridicules, beyond that, I don't know what this is but it's pretty dam bad." Gibbs sculled his twelfth coffee and threw the cup in the bin as the Kate's doctor walked in. 

"Ok I found out who is who but as I was not the doctor attending to them I can only tell family." Gibbs growled and walked out with Ducky, Ziva, McGee and Abby behind him.

They all headed to the cafeteria, none felt like eating but they knew that they had to. Even if it was something small they all sat round a table just looking at what they had gotten.

"We have to eat," commented Ducky.

"I can't till I know Tony's ok." Said Abby every one agreed with her.

"I know its hard but we have to eat something if not we'll all be in here. You don't have to eat it all, just enough so you won't faint." Abby nodded and nibbled at her mars bar.

"What do we do if it was Tony who died?" McGee asked Abby and Ziva hit him.

"Don't say that!" They yelled.

"Sorry," he muttered looking down at the chips in front of him.

"McGee's right there is a fifty percent chance it was Tony, we have to accept that or it'll kill us we have to be strong for Kate. She'll have enough to deal with," Gibbs said placing his coffee cup down. He answered his phone which was ringing.

"Gibbs…not now Jen…I said not now…if you must know we are waiting to see if Tony is still alive from the beating Kate's brother gave him, to that Kate is in hospital for a week as well….Well I would have told you eventually….I can't handle this right now Jen give the case to some one else….Because we aren't leaving with out DiNozzo!" he hung up and threw his cell onto the table.

"I don't want to lose him Gibbs," Abby sobbed Gibbs got up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't want to lose him either Abby none of us do." Abby nodded and took the water Ziva handed her taking sips.

* * *

James sat in his daughter's room watching her sleep. His mind was racing, getting up he walked out he had to tell them, they were more then friends they were family maybe not to him but there were to Kate and Tony they needed to know they had a right to know. They would be going out of their minds not knowing. 

He walked around aimlessly for a while till he found the cafeteria. He saw them sitting in a group they looked worse then he did and he was the father of two involved. He walked over to Gibbs pulling him aside and telling him.

* * *

Abby jumped up as Gibbs walked off every one walked after her. They all followed Gibbs up through the hospital, wondering what Kate's dad had said. They tried to get him to tell them but he said nothing he just kept walking. Soon they thought he was just walking for the sake of walking. But soon they came to a room. Gibbs turned and looked at all of them. Every one of their faces at this point in time looked the exact same they all had looks of worry mixed with wonder of what James Todd had told him. 

Sighing he opened the door letting them all in.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly to see a nurse. "Hello, I'm Carlie your nurse." 

"Where am I?" Kate asked.

"Bethesda Naval hospital, do you remember what happened?" Carlie asked. Kate thought for a minute then shook her head.

"Not really its all fuzzy," Carlie nodded.

"Can you tell me what you do remember?" Kate nodded.

"I just came home and found my boyfriend with two different women. They were sitting on the lounge. I got up set and ran out. It goes all fuzzy for a while then I remember yelling at my brother to stop hitting Tony and that's all I remember." Carlie nodded.

"That's more then your doctor expected. Which is good, your brother is outside would you like to see him." Kate nodded.

* * *

Every one looked up as the door opened, and a wheel chair was pushed in with Kate in it. Every one smiled at her, weakly it was clear she had been crying a great deal her father walked over and hugged her. 

"How is he?" she asked.

"Fine he wont walk again though, something happened during surgery I don't know what though you'd have to ask your friend." Kate nodded and looked up at Ducky.

"Basically we have to wait and see how much movement he has in his lower half to see what the damage is but it could have been worse." Kate looked up at the face she once could spot a mile away. Sighing she took his hand and closed her eyes as a tear fell.

James got up. "I can't be here I'm sorry this is all just to much for me." he got up and walked out.

* * *

One last story left in this series unless people want an Epiloge. 


End file.
